The present invention relates to endoscopes, particularly for coagulating or resectioning parts of the cartilage of the meniscus of the knee joint under application of a unipolar HF loop electrode that has a supply lead which extends, together with an optical system, through an endoscope tube for proximal connection to an HF generator.
Injuries are frequently incurred during sporting events in the area of the knee joint, in particular to the menisci, in the form of longitudinal cracks or of cracks in the anterior or posterior projection.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the enlargement of injuries in the knee joint, in particular the enlargement of the aforesaid meniscus cracks, and the pains caused by the injury, and to remove fissured and fringed cartilage parts of the meniscus by coagulation or resection, under observation.